High School Never Ends
by Moondazzle
Summary: This is based on a LJ prompt. Troy and Annie go to their high school reunion. Jeff is there when things don't go well for Annie.


"Does anyone want to spend time together this weekend? Andre is taking my boys on a trip, so I'll be all alone." Shirley asked.

"Sure," Britta replied. "Let's all get together Friday."

"Annie and I are busy Friday." Troy said. "We are going to our High School reunion." Everyone looked at Annie. She nodded her head.

"Annie," Jeff started "Are you sure you want to do that? Your old classmates don't exactly have the most amazing memories of you."

"But Jeff, that's why I have to go. I want them to know that I'm not "Annie Adderall" anymore."

"I don't know Annie. It might not be easy to change their opinion of you."

Troy jumped in "I have the opposite problem. I want their opinions to stay the same. I was voted most popular, coolest guy, best athlete, most likely to ...…. what was it …...… make a million ….. not the point, I had all those things in high school and now I can't even get a date."

"Troy relax," Annie said "there is still time to find you a date."

Troy was quick to respond "yeah right. Where the hell am supposed to find a date in under two days?" His eyes quickly glanced across the table "Hey Britta?"

She glared at him "No."

"Please Britta, please Britta."

Annie could tell that Troy wasn't getting very far, so she decided to help him. "Britta you should come. Everyone there hates me and I'll need someone to talk to. Please Britta, please Britta."

Jeff rolled his eyes at Troy and Annie as they were currently, simultaneously repeating the words "Please Britta, please Britta." Jeff sighed and quietly said to himself, "Oh what the hell." "Please Britta, please Britta, please Britta, please Britta."

Shirley, Pierce, and Abed joined in. The whole group was begging her by repeating "Please Britta. Please Britta, Please Britta. Please Britta."

"Alright all go!" She screamed. "Just shut up."

"Are you nervous?" Britta asked Annie as the three of them walked into the building.

"I wasn't, until you asked me. Annie whined.

As they walked in Annie heard someone scream "Oh my gosh it's Troy! Guys Troy's here."

"Hey guys." Troy said to the crowd of one time popular kids and almost popular kids.

"Who's your friend?" A guy asked Troy while pointing at Britta.

"This is Britta."

"Hey." Britta smiled and waved.

Annie decided now was her chance to speak up. "Hello." She said to the group. Everyone stared at her as if she had six heads but only one eye.

A woman in a red dress named Angie was the first to say something "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Annie … Annie Edison" she said a little hurt that nobody remembered her.

"Are you here with Troy too?"

"I went to school here." She stated firmly.

Another woman, this one named Paige, stared at her "I'd don't remember you."

Finally a man, not just a man a former jock spoke up. "I remember her." Annie was thrilled that someone recognized her. "Remember this?" he asked. "Everyone's a robooooooooooooot!" He screamed as he flapped his arms.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Someone laughed.

"We called you Annie Adderall" Another person said. Britta grabbed Annie's hand to offer her support. It felt like everyone there was laughing at her she felt like she was going to faint. Annie started to speak "Guys….. Guys I know I had a problem, but I'm clean now. I have been for years."

"I thought you were dead!" That comment hurt Annie the most, because it came from her one time friend and he was laughing at her!

"Hey! My life is great now. It is filled with wonderful people who care about me. I'm happy." Annie said as boldly as possible.

"So… you're married?" Someone asked. Annie thought about telling them the truth she really did, but she knew that they'd continue to mock her endlessly if she did.

"I'm engaged." Annie finally decided to say.

"When is your fiancé arriving?"

"Yeah Annie, when is he arriving?" Troy asked her with a confused and somewhat sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I don't know. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call him." Annie said.

As she walked outside she could hear people saying "She's not engaged. Nobody would want to marry Annie Adderall. Let's call her "Annie All Lies."" The entire crowd, with the exception of Troy and Britta, were laughing at her. Someone shouted at her "Go call your so called "Future husband.""

Annie stood in the parking lot skimming through her contact list on her cell phone. She saw Jeff's name and immediately called. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Annie, how's the reunion going?"

"Terrible. I told them I was engaged and they didn't believe me."

"You're not engaged."

"Well thank you Jeff. I'll walk back in there and tell them "I'm sorry you guys were right. My best friend just informed me that I am not engaged. Jeff, I want them to believe that I have a great life. Will you please come up here and pretend to be engaged to me?"

"Sorry. I have a date."

"Come on Jeff. I've done a lot for you."

"I've done things for you too.

"Please. I really need this." Annie sniffled.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll have someone there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks bye!" Annie smiled as she hung up.

Annie got excited as she saw Jeff's car pull up. Everyone is going to be shocked. She saw his foot. She saw his leg. She saw…. Abed! He walked up to her. "Abed, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but ... I sort of thought Jeff was coming."

"He is coming. He is still getting ready, but he wanted me to give you this." Abed handed Annie an engagement ring. "You can't be engaged without a ring." The ring was gorgeous, she wanted to ask Abed about when she saw Shirley's car pull up. Jeff jumped out of the passenger seat. He looked great as he approached her.

"Are ready to go in?" Jeff asked. Annie hugged him.

"I love you." Annie said with her arms still tightly wrapped around him.

"I know you do. That's why we're engaged." He winked as he made the later part of his statement.

Abed offered them a smile. "Bye you guys," he said as he hopped into the passenger seat of the car that Jeff had just jumped from. He tossed Jeff his car keys before Shirley drove away.

They walked in and Annie was proud to introduce him. "This is Jeff." She said pointing to him, making sure to show off the "engagement" ring she was wearing.

Jeff looked at the woman who had been mocking Annie earlier that evening. "You look familiar." He said. "Oh yeah! I handled your divorce. Wait why are you still wearing your wedding ring? Oh! Did you want me to keep your divorce on the down low? I won't tell anyone." The woman stared blankly at him. But, another man started laughing. "What are you laughing at? We both know I got you an early parole after you picked up that hooker. It looks like you all just recently screwed up, while Annie here left her mistakes in the past." With that Troy, Britta, Jeff, and Annie laughed. With Jeff their nobody made fun of Annie for the rest of the night. In fact, they all treated Annie with loads of respect. She actually began to have fun.

"Are you ready to leave?" Annie asked a few hours later.

"Sure." Jeff replied. He put his arm around her neck as they walked out of the building.

"Thank you so, so, so much." Annie started as she got into the passenger seat of his car. "Where did you get this ring?" She asked as she slid it off of her left ring finger and gently handed it over to Jeff.

"It was my grandmother's. My mother insisted I keep it just in case I got married. Actually, you're the only person that I ever let wear it." Annie could believe what she was hearing. Jeff had let her barrow his most prized possession because she didn't want to seem like a loser in front of people that she didn't even like. Annie finally did something that she had been dying to do all night. She put her hands on the side of his face and smashed her lips to his. She was relieved to feel him kiss back. It was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced. It felt like a scene from a movie.

After they forced themselves apart Jeff said "Wow."

"Yeah," Annie replied.

"So..… I guess we should get going." With that, they drove off into the night.


End file.
